Crossing of our Paths
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Life as a young adult seems so complicated when you’re mixing studies, jobs, parties, and love all at the same time. Fortunately for Rei, he doesn’t have to deal with the last one, but when he does, complicated is now just an understatement. [AU, KxR]
1. Just Another Normal Day

**Crystal:** Hello, and now I'm back again with yet another new fic! -grins and throws confetti everywhere- I've been wanting to do this idea for so long and now I have gotten a chance to write it! Anyway... I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Warnings:** Weirdness and slight OOC-ness...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**

* * *

**

**Crossing of our Paths - Chapter One: Just Another Normal Day**

"Did you hear? There's a new guy in town!"

"Really? What does he look like?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I've heard that he's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Ooh, _now_ I want to see him!"

Kon Rei rolled his eyes as he passed by a group of gossiping girls, quickly walking to his next class. What's up with all the talking and girlish giggles? Just because there's a new person here doesn't mean that they have to crowd around the hallways! People with classes walk here! He huffed as he kept on walking, apologizing to every person he's almost bumping into. Stupid Physics! Why did he have to take that class anyway?

'_It's because I'm a stupid sadistic masochist…_' he grumbled inwardly, cussing slightly in Chinese when he saw his class cancelled due to his professor being having the flu and immediately went home, forgetting to call for a substitute.

The neko-jin refrained himself from kicking the door and immediately went to the cafeteria where he knew some of his friends are hanging out right now due to their classes cancelling or the fact that they've skipped it either because they were bored or just plain finishing their homework that were due last week. He passed by the library, pushing a book through the 'Return Slot' and entered another hallway, seeing a double-door with the sign 'Cafeteria' at the top.

Rei entered the room, and saw - much to his relief - that some of his said friends either joking around, studying, or catching up on their latest school project. He shook his head when he saw one of the lunch-ladies scolding one of them for throwing a cupcake into the other's forehead.

"Rei! You're here! I thought you have Physics?" one of them asked, with their curious blue eyes looking at the raven-haired man.

The person in question shook his head and sat down beside him. "It's cancelled. The professor's sick and there's no substitutes either."

Another person, who was scolded by the lunch-lady, yelled with joy and grinned from ear to ear. "YES! I have no class again next period! This is such an awesome day so far… HAH!"

"What do you mean, 'again'? You skipped this period, Takao," a wry voice said, with his icy blue eyes shined with mock innocence as Takao glared at him.

Rei shook his head and rubbed his temples seeing as the two troublemakers were arguing, yet again. He turned towards Max, who was sitting beside him, and wondered why the blond wasn't at his class right now. "Max, how come you're not in class?" he asked curiously, ignoring the screams coming from Takao and Yuriy as they kept on fighting.

Just as Max was about to reply, a large boom was heard from the second floor that made the four of them look upwards. "WE DIDN'T DO IT!" both Takao and Yuriy said in unison, putting their hands up in defence. The both of them were known for causing mischief… including exploding the Chemistry lab (which they do once every two weeks) and putting lab mice onto the girls dormitory (which they do every single day unless they were out of lab mice).

Max gave them a weird look and turned to the neko-jin who still expecting an answer. "Just as I was about to enter my Computer Science class, _someone_," he glared at Takao, emphasizing that it had something to do with him. "Decided to kidnap me and placed me here."

Takao snorted and crossed his arms. "Come on, Max! It's just once, I promise! And besides, why do you have to go to that class anyway? It sounds so boring…"

"It does not!" an indignant reply was heard. Max was taking Computer Science because of his mother. Mizuhara Judy is a famous scientist, researching a lot of information that could improve technology today and the blond is really eager to follow on his mother's footsteps.

"It does so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"See, I knew you'd agree with me, Maxie!" Takao grinned triumphantly, bowing to the non-existent crowd while Max stuck his tongue out and pouted.

Rei and Yuriy shook their heads at their friends' antics. The day just suddenly seemed brighter and the stress seemed to lighten a bit when you're hanging out with Takao and Max.

The red head cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled sweetly. "I heard from Julia that there's a new student coming here…" he trailed off, changing the subject to avoid bloodshed.

Takao made a face. "I never knew Julia was the gossiper type. I mean, she's such a tomboy!" he whispered, frantically shifting his eyes to see any signs of the girl. If she ever heard him say that… he was sure he'd be in the emergency ward before he can even say hi to her.

Yuriy rolled his eyes. "Relax… she has Psychology right now," he said nonchalantly, smirking when Takao sighed with relief. "Anyway, Julia's not that tomboyish… she only acts like that 'cause it's fun to see you pee your pants in fright," his smirk widened, dodging a punch from the blue-haired man. "And she heard from Hiromi, who heard from the other girls about that guy. They said that he came from a rich family, blah, blah, blah… you know, the works."

Rei frowned, remembering the girlish giggles again from earlier. So that's why they were giggling non-stop, there was another rich, hot - not to mention idiotic, self-centred, selfish, and a complete bonehead - guy to drool over. As if there weren't enough of those in the campus. He always wondered how'd they graduated high school.

"When is he coming here then?" The neko-jin heard Max ask as he took a look at his watch. There was still half an hour left until classes are finished, he mused, getting bored all of a sudden.

The Russian shrugged and laid his head over his arms that were crossed over the table. "Julia said that he would probably arrive here tomorrow… You know, I'm surprised that her and Hiromi aren't drooling all over that new guy… from what she told me, at least every single girl - who only heard the news, mind you - in the campus is head over heels over a guy who they haven't even met yet…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Yu', Hiromi's dating Kyouju… not to mention Julia's so into her studies that she has absolutely no time for romance," Rei explained, as he got out his art book and turning the page where his assignment was drawn. It wasn't due for another week, and he's already half way done.

Yuriy opened his right eye and saw his raven-haired friend sketching, making his eyes roll in exasperation. "Like you? Y'know, according to Boris that's not due for another week. Why are you working on it now?"

"And leave it until the last minute? I'm not like you, Yuriy."

Takao laughed at the insult and then suddenly yowled, jumping at least a foot from his seat. "OUCH! DAMN IT, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND KICKING ME?" he gritted his teeth out, whilst holding his now injured leg, glaring at Yuriy for all it's worth.

Yuriy ignored the Japanese's cussing and glaring and kept on looking at Rei's sketching. "Anyway… you know what I think…? I think Julia has a secret boyfriend and wouldn't tell us," he said solemnly, suddenly sitting up like businessman.

Max tilted his head in confusion. "And why are we suddenly talking about Julia's love life?"

"Because Yuriy's not satisfied with his own affair with Boris - OUCH, STOP KICKING ME!"

"Then you'll shut up about my love - also sex - life with Boris, thank you very much. Though, personally… I think you're just sexually frustrated - HAH! MISSED ME!" Yuriy smugly smirked when he dodged the kick Takao was supposed to give him.

Rei snickered quietly and erased a small part from his drawing, closing the book and putting it safely on his backpack. "We're not as horny as you, Yu'," he said, coming to Takao's defence; Yuriy just half-heartedly glared at him and harrumphed.

The neko-jin sighed and smiled at his friends. "Well… we still have fifteen minutes to spare until lunch time. What do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's just wait for Boris, Kyouju, Hiromi and Julia… like you said, there's still have fifteen minutes left… And then we could go for lunch at the mall!" Max exclaimed, thinking of a cool drink of Iced Tea slushie.

Takao gulped suddenly laughing nervously. "Uhh… let's not go to the mall…" he trailed off, suddenly looking at the ceiling in fascination.

"Takao… don't tell me you didn't go to work again!"

"Who cares if he didn't go to work? Going to the mall is so overrated anyway," Yuriy butted in, but the two ignored him.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Aniki called and said that he needed to borrow my car again since his car was towed the day before that. And besides, it was raining! There's no way in hell I'd go to work when it's down pouring!" The blue-haired man explained hastily, ignoring Yuriy's murmur of 'Lazy ass' and 'Don't be such a wuss, Kinomiya', though he did give him a glare…

Max huffed and ignored him, giving him the silent treatment. To Rei and Yuriy, it was like a boyfriend-girlfriend scenario in which the girlfriend (in this case Max) is mad at said boyfriend (in this case Takao) because said boyfriend was being an irresponsible idiot who doesn't want to do anything good in his life save for lying down and sleep all day. It was really an amusing sight. They watched the blond walking out of the cafeteria with Takao in tow.

"You should phone Boris or something… tell him we'll meet them by the campus entrance," Rei said to Yuriy whilst throwing the garbage that Takao and the Russian produced.

Yuriy rolled his eyes - he seems to be doing that a lot - and gave the honey-coloured eyed neko-jin an expectant look. "And you were supposed to be the smart one out of the group."

"I'm not the smartest."

"Sure you are," the older man continued. "You're the smartest, Takao's the clown, Max's the hyper one, Kyouju's the panicky one, Hiromi's the voice of reason and yet also Takao's verbal-insult-partner - aside from me, of course, Julia's the silent but aggressive type, Raul's the passive one - yes, I'm still including him in the group despite the fact that he had to go back to Spain - anyway, my Boris is the quiet, sadistic one - believe me, he is, and of course _moi_," he gave a sexy smirk and crossed his arms. "I am the sexy and sarcastic one."

Rei snorted and adjusted his backpack carefully, cursing the heaviness of it. "Well… you're right about the sarcastic part, because I know you were being sarcastic just now."

"You wound me. ANYWAY, the reason I can't call Boris is because he has a class?"

"Ever think about text messaging?"

"Pfft, oh please… text messaging is _so_ overrated," Yuriy tried to sound indignant but failed. He then took his cell phone out and text messaged his lover anyway saying to meet them by the campus entrance.

Rei laughed and walked faster. "Everything's overrated for you, Yuriy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, during Math class, Boris looked like he was going to go and throttle the professor, who was still droning on and on about today's lesson: Calculus mixed with Conservation Laws. And he thought that the ones he learned on his senior year of high school were hard. 

He felt his cell phone vibrate two times and almost sighed out in relief that he had a distraction and then carefully took his precious possession out, thanking the Gods that he's sitting in the back seat. He flipped his flip-phone and noticed that the message was from his boyfriend, Yuriy.

"_Sweetie, meet us at the campus entrance right after the bell rings, okay? Oh, and also could you tell the others? Thanks; love you! Yuriy"_ the message said, making Boris chuckled inwardly at how the red head could be such a closet sap. Despite the fact that Yuriy gets mad at him for thinking this… but his boyfriend can be such a girl at times. Not that Boris would say that to him… he doesn't have a death wish.

He turned looked at the person sitting in front of him, Hiromi, and nudged her with his pen. "Psst," he hissed, trying not to cause so much noise.

Hiromi blinked her sleepy, half-lidded eyes away and turned around to see Boris poking her with his pen. She frowned and made a gesture to stop poking her. "Quit it!" she whispered.

"Read it," he replied, handing his cell phone to her.

Hiromi blinked and silently took the phone away, reading the message and slowly giving a sly smile mouthing the word 'sweetie', making the Russian glare at her. "Joking," she reprimanded. "I'll go tell Julia. We always meet by the dorms before going to lunch with you guys," she said quietly, handing back Boris' phone to him. "You tell Kyou', okay?"

A quiet snicker was heard. "Kyou'? Aren't you supposed to add the suffix -chan to that?" More snickers were heard.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, Tachibana-san, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

…

Julia lounged on her bed as she typed an e-mail message to her twin brother Raul, who decided to take a year off of studying and went back to Spain to visit their former guardian Romero. She frowned at the thought. Taking a year off? What was he actually thinking? She shook her head in confusion and clicked the send button, closing her laptop and placed it on the bedside table.

Her Psychology class was stopped halfway because some idiot in her class accidentally barfed with sickness that the whole room stank like rotten eggs covered with limburger cheese and a scent of skunk smell as the 'cherry-on-top'. She would've gone to the cafeteria after - knowing that Takao and Yuriy were going to skip their second period, but she needed some alone time by herself for once… ah, the quietness of it all. One cannot get enough silence if you have a friend like Takao or/and Yuriy.

_BRIIIIIIING!_

Julia looked at the clock signalling that lunch has already started. She sighed and snuggled unto her pillow. '_So much for my time of silence…_' she thought, reluctantly getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. '_But then again… I suppose that's what happens if you hang out with Takao and Yuriy ever since Elementary…_' She brushed her ginger and dark brown coloured hair.

When she exited the bathroom, the door to her and her roommate's dorm opened and enter Hiromi, silently cussing with her fingers twitching to throw something at the wall right across from her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, with her green eyes full of amusement.

Hiromi turned towards her roommate/childhood friend and gave an annoying scream. "Boris is an idiot! I'm going to maim him!"

"Oh please, you just found that out now?"

"You don't understand… grr… He found out about…"

Julia sat down on the beanbag chair and crossed her arms. "Spill it. We still have to meet the guys."

"He found out about…" Hiromi continued, as her voice got quieter. "He found out about Kyouju's sort of nickname…"

The green-eyed female smirked and stretched her muscles, going to the lobby area of their dorm room to put her shoes on. "Poor Kyouju then… Boris will never let him live it down… he'll also probably tell Yuriy and Takao about it…"

"And not only that, he almost got me in trouble with the professor…"

"You get into trouble? I don't think so… you're Tachibana Hiromi. All the professors adore you," Julia replied, as she tied her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Don't you mean all the professors adore Rei?"

The other female shook her head in disagreement. "You _and_ Rei. You're like two peas in a pod. The female role model and the male role model of the whole campus… it has to balance somehow or else everything in the world will be abnormal."

The brunette shook her head in exasperation at her best friend's logic and gathered her books for her next period after lunch. "Let's go… Rei and the other are waiting in the campus entrance." She put on her shoes again and followed Julia who was already outside their dorm.

…

"Err, sir… I'm not sure…" Kyouju said uneasily as he talked with his Music professor. Right after the bell rang, the elder man had asked the brunet to stay for a little talk about the upcoming performance.

The professor shook his head and laughed humbly. "So modest, aren't you? It would be perfect if you could have a solo of your own. After all, you _are_ one of my best students in the class. I'm sure the rest of your peers would agree to it immediately."

Kyouju was definitely surprised. He only started playing an instrument when he was starting his high school year unlike his other peers from his current class who have been playing mostly their entire lives. His previous teachers said that he was a natural, and with a bit more practice he could be better than another musicians out there.

"Ah, it looks like your friend's waiting for you," the professor said, making the brunet turn and see Boris waiting impatiently with his arms crossed and his forefinger tapping his arm every five seconds. "You have two weeks to decide since we need to have the performers practice their pieces seriously. Have a nice day."

Kyouju nodded slowly while exiting the classroom. He has two weeks… would that be enough time? Shaking his head slightly, he took a water bottle and drank some water, often gulping loudly.

"So… _Kyou-chan_, are you really going to perform?"

Instead of answering, the shorter of the two choked in the middle of his drinking and coughed so hard that other people might start to wonder if he has some kind of illness. He gave Boris an incredulous look and ignored the name he called him.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't see myself as a good musician, granted I've been praised by my playing… but, I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hiromi would help you decide, ne _Kyou-chan_?"

This time, Kyouju tripped on a nonexistent rock, which made Boris smirk with delight. "W-What the heck are you calling me?" he sputtered, this time demanding what Boris was doing.

"I found out what Hiromi's been calling you… and I just added the suffix -chan. You know, I think I'll call you that for the rest of the year."

'_Oh dear Kami-sama… I definitely hope you wouldn't…_' the brunet miserably thought, whilst pushing his glasses up and following the older man outside the campus entrance.

* * *

Yuriy impatiently tapped his foot as he watched people walking out of the buildings and either going to the cafeteria or somewhere outside for lunch. Unfortunately for him, he hasn't seen his boyfriend or any of his other friends yet. And Boris says that he can be such a girl… hah! He looked at Max who still ignoring at the now kneeling Takao in front of him, with his hands clasped together; needless to say, the blond's going to faint in embarrassment anytime soon with his face flushed bright red. 

"Come on, Max! Pleeeeeeease talk to me!" Takao whined, leaning on Max's knees (the blond was sitting down on the bench) and putting his head on the knees of the legs he was leaning on, risking that Max might knee him in the jaw - not that the blue-eyed man would do such a thing.

Rei looked up from the book he was reading (they stopped by the library earlier) and gave a small smile at the scene beside him. It was obvious that Max has already forgiven Takao, but he was just too embarrassed by the actions that the blue-haired man's doing right now. If only Takao would now stop begging like he was going to lose his life then Max would talk to him again. But of course, the neko-jin could just always tell Takao that Max already forgives him… but hey, where's the fun in that?

"Kinomiya, please stop forcing yourself on little Maxie…" Takao jerked away from the blond when a voice made itself known, blushing like crazy and looked around to see the person who he knew the voice belonged to.

"J-Julia!" Max squeaked, blushing harder than ever.

"Oh be quiet, Fernandez!"

Julia walked with the grinning Hiromi towards the bench where they were waiting and sat beside Rei, who was still has an amusing smile on. "What did Takao do?" she asked him.

"Oh you know… the usual."

"Rei! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"No… not really. I'm on the middle," Rei corrected, patting Max on the head since the blond was still blushing furiously and was still on a verge of fainting. "Relax, Maxie! At least Julia managed to get Takao off of you!"

The mentioned female looked curiously at the blond and shook her head, pretending to be serious. "I don't know Rei… it looks like little Maxie's disappointed that Takao's not in that position anymore. It was for the better I guess… I mean, it looked like he was - "

"JULIA!"

"…It looked like he was dog getting a scratch from its master," she finished, smirking slightly at the glare Takao was giving her.

Just when Hiromi was about to stop Takao from getting his ass kicked by the green-eyed female, Yuriy sighed loudly and heard him said, "Boris, Kyouju, there you guys are! YOU'RE LATE!" He jogged towards the taller one, suddenly clinging to Boris' neck hugging him tightly.

Boris smirked and hugged the impatient Russian back, lifting him up a bit from the ground. "Hey there, baby," he murmured, chastely kissing Yuriy on the lips.

"Oh get a room," Hiromi muttered, glaring at the dark grey-haired man. She was still mad about the incident during Math class… even though she's the voice of reason in the whole group, she can hold a grudge more than anyone in the world.

If it was possible, Boris' smirk grew wider and sent Kyouju a 'Should I tell the rest about your deep, dark secret?' look, making the brunet pray that he wouldn't do it. Fortunately, his moonlit-eyed friend was being nice for once since Yuriy was distracting him pretty good.

"So… since we're all here and not at the cafeteria, where are we going to eat our lunch?" the brunette asked, her ruby coloured eyes gazing at her long time friends before her. She walked towards Kyouju and kissed him on the cheek, as she watched the others ponder.

"How about that small café down by the street?"

"No, I work there!"

Hiromi rolled her eyes when there was yet another argument (this time from Julia and Yuriy) and looked at Rei for some help.

The said neko-jin's honey-coloured eyes lit up, suddenly having an idea and gave a toothed grin. "How about that Ramen stand, one block from here? I heard that they make the best noodles there."

The Spanish female stopped talking and looked at Rei, sighing in recognition. "I suppose this is better than nothing…" she replied, while the others nodded in agreement. "Well Rei please show us the way."

The neko-jin stuck his tongue out and then walked ahead of them with Kyouju and Hiromi, asking them about their Logics assignment.

Unbeknownst to our little group, someone has been watching them from a far - more like from said person's limousine - and gave an intrigued look at them; especially the one with raven hair accented with honey-coloured eyes. He gave a prideful smirk and leaned against the leather seat.

'_This is going to be a worth my time after all…_'

_End Chapter One_

* * *

**Crystal:** -fidgets in her swivel chair- Umm... so how was it? It wasn't too bad or - or OOC, right? I bet it is... GAHHHH... -has a frantic look in her eyes- 

**Takao:** -rolls eyes- So much for a well deserved confidence...

**Crystal:** Hush, you! Anyway... I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 'Crossing of our Paths' and that you would read - and review - the second chapter (which is right now being developed in my head)! See you all later and don't forget to review! -grins and waves-


	2. The New Student

Here's chapter two of 'Crossing of our Paths'! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**

* * *

**

**Crossing of our Paths - Chapter Two: The New Student**

When Hiwatari Kai thought that he was going to a different country to go and do his final years of studying there, he didn't really think twice what would happen if he actually did. After all, he was home schooled for his entire life and didn't really think that his grandfather would actually suggest that he would go and do a bit of socializing while studying. It's not like he's going to be choosing a career, after all… he's the heir of one of the richest companies in Europe and possibly the entire world.

But, due to certain circumstances, his grandfather _did_ send him to another country and the old man _did_ send him to a University - in fact as of right now he was supposed to be packing since his flight was tonight. Anyway, his grandfather sent him to a place where he doesn't know any people and a place where people could annoy him and deliberately ask for their demise if they ever try and mingle with him. And so, despite the fact that he really hates the idea - and that he's mad at his grandfather right now - Kai can't help but obey him. In any case, his grandfather took him in when his parents died a long time ago and it really wouldn't be nice to disobey him after all his grandfather had done to give him a good shelter and food.

He still remembered the conversation they had last week…

_-- Flashback --_

_"I'm going to where?" he asked bluntly, having a stunned look in his eyes. He couldn't really believe that his grandfather would actually send him to some mediocre university. What's really the point of going there anyway? He preferred home schooling more because there were no noises from the other students; no troublemaking and mostly no shrieking girls that attach themselves like suction-cups to every first good-looking guy they see._

_As if he heard Kai's thoughts, his grandfather sniffed and crossed his arms. "If you think this university you're going to is second-rate, you're very wrong. In fact, its one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, and believe it or not, your grandmother and I went there."_

_Kai looked at the desk in front of him and saw a picture frame with his grandmother in it. He never really knew that both his grandparents went to university there. In fact, his grandfather never tells him anything about their family._

"_So… how many years exactly do I have to study there?" he grudgingly asked._

"_Are you agreeing that you're going?"_

_The crimson-eyed youth glared at his grandfather, who glared right back, and gave a small grunt. "Depends," he muttered as he leaned back into the chair he's sitting on._

"_Depends on what?"_

"_I get my own room and the fact that I won't have to socialize with plebeians that also have to go there is a start," he muttered sarcastically. He really wasn't asking much, was that so wrong?_

_His grandfather heard the sarcastic murmuring and gave a defeated sigh as he massaged his temples, trying to ignore the incoming migraine. "I was going agree with your demands anyway," he retorted, receiving a disbelieving look from his grandson. "So, do you accept or not?"_

_Kai gave a disgruntled noise and nodded reluctantly._

"_Good, I've already told the Headmaster of the University to tell the Dean to put you into a single dorm room so that you could concentrate better on your studies."_

"_You already took care of this?" Kai asked, feeling stupid all of a sudden. "Since when?"_

"_Three weeks ago."_

_The slate-haired man glared at the elder man and crossed his arms. _

'_Damn it…' _

_-- End Flashback --_

As much as he hates to admit it, his grandfather can really be a manipulative bastard and uses it as much as possible. He can't help but feel proud at times that, that's his grandfather. However he can't really help but feel that he wants to punch someone in the gut so hard right now that their children and grandchildren could feel the pain.

"Kai-sama, have you finished packing yet?" An elderly woman came into his room with a soft smile as she carried a plate of sandwiches and a glass of juice, placing it on a wooden table.

The young man, who was addressed as Kai-sama, shook his head and continued brooding while sitting on his bed with his back hunched and fingers crossed, supporting his chin. In front of him was an opened, half-empty suitcase with clothes thrown in as well as other necessities that the young heir needed.

The elderly woman, who we shall call by the name of Nana, shook her head and kneeled down in front of the said suitcase, folding some of the clothes and making space for the slate-haired man's arm bands and long, white scarves. "It was like only yesterday that Hiwatari-sama had taken you in right after your parents passed away and put you under my care, and now look: you're on your way to college," she said, closing his suitcase while Kai stood up and helped her place the luggage near the door.

Kai silently agreed at the woman's words. She was the one of taught him mathematics, science, basically everything academically. Not to mention, she also took care of him when he has a fever or when he accidentally fell down, she would come and mend his wounds. All in all, as much as he grudgingly hates to admit it, Nana was like a grandmother to her - since he has never met his real grandmother (she died right before when he was born, or so he was told).

"Good luck on your journey, Kai-sama. May you be most successful in Japan," Nana said as she bowed a little in respect.

The Russian gave a small, genuine smile. Right after his grandfather, Nana was the next person that he would thank. "Thanks, Nana. That's a lot coming from you," he replied and then closing the door when the elderly woman left. He lied down the bed and stared at the ceiling. He might as well get some shuteye before the flight.

* * *

When Kai arrived to his destination, he was most disappointed. Just after he got out from airport, it was raining a little bit; and he _hated_ the rain - a little bit or not. Not to mention it was four in the freakin' morning when he arrived and that short nap that he took before the flight was not very relaxing and long - hence the word 'SHORT' was put before the word 'NAP'. He also almost lost his luggage in the conveyer belt where this lady accidentally took it and almost had a fight with the said lady. In other words, Kai's in the worse mood you've ever seen in your entire life. 

It didn't help that the ride from the airport to one of his summerhouses - he's going to rest there for a while - takes two hours and that he has to meet the Dean of the University in four hours. So all in all, he's going to be jet-lagged and cranky all day long.

'_I supposed I should rest in here… keh, the driver better not get lost,_' he thought, as he looked at the interior of the limo and leaned back at the leather seat. Despite the fact that it was going to be very uncomfortable, Kai slept anyway.

When he arrived at the summerhouse, it was already six-thirty in the morning and noticed that the sun's starting to come up. It looked like a large villa with a huge balcony in the front with two foundations supporting it above the entrance inside the huge house. There were fruit trees and flower bushes by the front sides of the summerhouse with gardeners tending the plants carefully. In the middle of the field was just a grassy field with lights coming from the edge of the pitch, lighting the road.

Kai got out of the limousine and stared at the vast structure and felt a small nostalgia through his veins. He suddenly remembered vaguely when he was little and before his parents died, they would often come and spend the summer here. He missed those times despite the fact that he hardly remembers it.

He shook his head and ordered the chauffer to take his most needed suitcase and entered the place, seeing servants cleaning the floor and dusting the sculptures. The Hiwatari heir motioned for one of the maids and ordered her to take the suitcase and brought it to his room while ordering another maid to prepare him breakfast. He then went upstairs to his room, and laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling just as he did when he was still in Russia.

'_I might as well change clothes to look presentable,_' he grunted as he sat up. He heard a knock on the door and a maid came in, telling him that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Kai dismissed her and went to his suitcase, getting a few clothes and walked towards the bathroom to take a short shower.

When he came down to the dining area, a well-prepared breakfast was served with a plate of eggs, bacon strips and French toast. A hot mug of coffee was placed on the side and today's newspaper beside it. He acknowledged the maid standing near the table as she bowed to him, thanking silently for the breakfast and ate in silence. After eating, he looked at his watch and notice that he has half an hour to spare before meeting with the Dean and headed out the garden.

The garden is the best place out of the summerhouse. There was a pond with water lilies surrounding it and fields of flowers are planted around the gazebo that's placed in the middle. He vaguely remembered that his mother planted most of the flowers here when they used to come and visit.

He sighed and ran a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair, closing his eyes.

He definitely missed those times.

…

"Ah, Hiwatari-san, nice to finally meet you," was the first thing he heard when Kai entered the Dean's office. His crimson eyes gave the Dean's outstretched hand when he offered him a handshake that he returned stiffly.

The Dean gave a small, nervous smile and carefully sat down, after Kai took a seat in front of his desk. "I was told by your grandfather that you were supposed to be coming next week?"

"Something came up."

"O-Oh, I see. Very well," the Dean cleared his throat and gave an uneasy laugh. To tell you the truth, he's never this anxious to meet a new student; after all he meets every new student that comes to the campus to discuss what can be arranged. But how can you smile at a person who's looking at you like you have some kind of disgusting thing on your face? "I was told that you requested for a single dorm room?" he asked.

Kai nodded curtly, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, I requested a single dorm room. I don't want any disturbance that could irritate my studies," he replied with a monotonous voice. He smirked inwardly when he noticed the uneasiness and was satisfied that he could still intimidate a person twice his age. Good.

The elder man cleared his throat again and straightened up his tie. "I see… well, you made a good choice since the single dorm rooms are located in an individual building, but I'm afraid that can't happen," he said, trying to ignore the glare that was appearing on Kai's face. "You see… two troublemakers of the campus thought it was funny to infest termites in the building," he explained, his voice turning icy for a second and Kai thought he heard some muttering about 'Chemistry Lab disasters and Lab mice in the Girls Dorm'.

"Anyway," the Dean continued, his voice coming back to normal. "Since the _that_ building's closed, we have assigned you to a suite dorm room. You'll be sharing it with Ivanov Yuriy," when he said the name the Dean pursued his lips like ate something sour. "Kinomiya Takao," again the elderly man pursued his lips. "And Mizuhara Max," his voice changed completely back to normal.

"Normally I would ask one of the boys to take you and give you a proper tour, but there are classes being held right now and the three of them have it," he continued on as he gave Kai a few papers. "I suppose they could do it right after lunch, is that alright?"

Kai just continued to nod quietly but there was a nagging question etched on his mind. And before he was able to ask the question, the Dean beat him to it.

"You're wondering what are the three like, correct?" he asked the crimson-eyed Russian.

Kai just looked at him stiffly and scolded himself for being a bit predictable. The Dean once again ignored the glare and explained, "The ones you should look out for are Ivanov and Kinomiya. Those two are nothing but troublemakers and if you're wondering, they were the ones that infested the singles dorm building. You have nothing to worry about Mizuhara. He's very studious and I'm one hundred percent sure that he won't bother you and your studies.

"Now, I mostly talked with everything you need to know and Hiwatari-san, I'm pleased to welcome you to our University." The Dean concluded, as he and Kai stood up and shook hands again for the last time. "You can go ahead and take a look around. Within the papers that I gave you is a small map around the area and I'll have my secretary call you after lunch so that one of your roommates could show you to your dorm. Have a good day, Hiwatari-san."

Kai left the office and looked at the surrounding area. The administrative building is only a ground floor building shaped as a box - excluding one of the sides - and surrounded the small fountain in the middle. The slate-haired Russian walked out of the building and looked at the map in disdain that he actually has to read the map thoroughly so that he wouldn't get lost in this place.

To his left he saw the football field with the bleachers and just right beside it was the soccer field. Right across from the two fields were the tennis and basketball courts, also with bleachers. To his right, Kai noticed that it was the lecture halls and much to his annoyance, there were people gawking already when they noticed him right away. He walked away from the building and headed towards yet another building to which Kai noticed that it was the library. He noticed in the map that there were at least three libraries in the campus: one near the enormous cafeteria near the Chemistry and Physics sector (meaning that the floor above half of the canteen are the Chemistry labs and just a corridor away were the Physics classes); a huge one near the lecture halls (where he is now); and the last one by the dormitories (in which he still has to explore).

He walked further straight, ignoring some of the students, who currently has no classes, staring and pointing at him as he passed by them. He noticed the Music department as well as the Emergency Ward building. Since it was spring, he could see a lot of Cherry blossom trees planted with the flower petals dancing in the cool air breeze.

Anyway, he continued to walk even further seeing the dormitory area with the girl's dorm and the boy's dorm in separate buildings. Further down the middle is a closed building of what Kai realized it was the single dorms. They're all the same height, and it was a three-story building. He was reluctantly amazed at how those two troublemakers (who he now knew they were two of his roommates) could put termites at a huge building like that.

The Russian then noticed a girl with ginger and dark brown coloured hair walking towards the girl's dorm, looking irate. He heard her mutter something about 'the Psychology lecture hall smelling like a garbage dump' and 'Stupid idiot, why go to class even though you're sick?' He was fairly glad that she didn't notice him; he preferred to be not known to anyone just yet.

By the time he finished his exploring the campus, the bell rang. Since Kai didn't want to be seen by annoying people - especially squealing girls who would try to grab his clothes and molest him, he went back to his limousine that was parked right in front of the campus entrance. Just as he was to enter the vehicle, he noticed four people walking out of the library.

The one with raven hair and honey-coloured eyes was scolding the one with red hair and icy blue eyes, who was just smirking triumphantly as if he's done something to irritate the former. In front of them were two other people, one with blond hair and the other with dark blue hair. It looked like the blond was ignoring the latter, which was trying to apologize to him.

They were a bit loud too, much to Kai's chagrin and - to his annoyance - his inquisitiveness.

"That was uncalled for and you know it!" the one with the honey-coloured eyes exclaimed as he sat down on the bench.

The red head one stood beside him and shrugged. "No, it wasn't! That stupid dumb ass should've looked where he was going! I mean, hello? The width of the corridor is like, what four to five feet? Geez, even an obese person would've missed walking into me!"

"C'mon Max… you know you want to talk me, please? Just say hi or something…" said the one with dark blue hair.

"…"

The red head turned his head towards the blond named Max and the blue-haired man and said, "Takao, how about trying to _seduce_ Max? You know, if you would give him a striptease, he'd talk to you in a snap."

"SHUT UP, YURIY!"

The icy blue-eyed man laughed and turned towards his raven-haired friend. "I know you agree with me, Rei-_chan_," he said his name in a singy-song voice. "I mean, you would snap at the guy too, especially if you're in a hurry."

Kai watched the one who was known as Rei sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "You know what? Fine. I agree with you," he said, opening the book that he was holding.

'_So these people are my roommates, hmm? The Dean never told me that the three of them are friends,_' he thought, as he observed people walking out of the campus for lunch.

A few minutes later, he noticed the girl he saw earlier walking towards the four people with another girl in tow. Afterwards, two more came to them, and the red head now known as Yuriy ran towards the one with dark grey hair, giving him a hug.

To Kai, he's never seen a bunch of people acting like that before. His first impression of the people that are going to be his classmates were that they were an annoying horde going to parties twenty-four seven and not giving him any peace if they were in the dorms. He shook his head, clearing his mind and kept on staring at the group, particularly at the one with raven hair.

'_This is going to be a worth my time after all…_' he thought, smirking slightly as he leaned back against the leather seat. Out loud he said, "Take me back home, there are some things I need to do first."

The chauffer nodded his head and drove away, heading back to the summerhouse.

* * *

"_Could Mizuhara Max, Ivanov Yuriy or Kinomiya Takao please report to the Dean's office? I repeat, Mizuhara Max, Ivanov Yuriy or Kinomiya Takao please report to the Dean's office."_ Blared out the speakers throughout the campus as Kai waited patiently back at the Dean's office. 

A few minutes later, both the Dean and Kai heard three people talking out loud from the other side of the door.

"You two are in _so_ much trouble, it's not even funny."

"Damn right it isn't funny!"

"Your right… it isn't. It's down right hilarious!"

"ARGH, stop LAUGHING!"

"… I don't recall on doing anything bad, did I?"

"Haha… Oops, my mistake. The only one in trouble here is Takao. No offence Maxie, but your boyfriend's worse than you."

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" two of the voices exclaimed, sounding embarrassed.

"Not yet anyway…"

Kai watched the Dean rolling his eyes and clearing his throat sternly - and loud enough - making the three people silent. "Please come in," the elder man said.

The door opened and in came two blushing young men, one with blond hair and blue eyes and the other with dark blue hair and brown eyes; and a young female with ginger and dark brown hair and green eyes. The three of them gave a small bow towards the Dean quietly and stood in the side, as they noticed Kai in front of them.

"Ah, Mizuhara-san, Kinomiya, I see that the both of you are here… but, Fernandez? I thought I asked for Ivanov, did I not?" the elder man asked, as he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

The green-eyed girl crossed her arms defiantly and closed her eyes. "Yuriy's going to be late for class, and since I don't have one right now I took his place," she replied.

"I see… very well. Kinomiya, Mizuhara-san, meet your new roommate for the next few years, Hiwatari Kai," the Dean walked around his desk and motioned Kai to walk towards the other three. "Hiwatari-san, meet Mizuhara Max," Kai saw the blond gave a small wave. "Kinomiya Takao," The blue-haired youth stopped sticking his tongue out towards the Dean when he turned around. "And Fernandez Julia." The Spanish female acknowledged him with a nod.

"Since the three of you don't have classes right now, you don't mind showing Hiwatari-san around, do you?" the Dean finished while watching the three in question nod their heads obediently. "Good. The four of you are dismissed."

Kai followed the three friends as they went out of the administrative office, overhearing their conversation for a bit. He glared at them, thinking that he would never get a night's rest with how loud the blue-haired man's talking.

"MAN, I thought for sure I'd be fried… whew!" Takao guffawed as he put an arm around Max, who slightly blushed at the gesture.

Julia rolled her eyes and kept on looking straight ahead. "Just keep on telling yourself that, Baka. Anyway, we're supposed to be showing your new roommate around." She sulked and suddenly glared nothing. "I don't see why _I_ have to do it… Yuriy owes me for this."

Hearing the only girl sulk, Max pulled away from Takao and gave the sulking female a half-hug, turning around to meet aloof, crimson eyes. "Konnichiwa, Kai-san! Umm, you don't mind going to the library first, don't you? I promised a friend of mine that I'd return a book for him." He held up a pretty thick book as he said it.

Kai shrugged and continued on walking, hoping that they would continue to ignore them. Unfortunately, he was sadly mistaken since Julia walked in front of him and gave him a small smirk. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"I saw you earlier," was the only reply.

Takao snorted and put his hand behind his head. "No duh, you saw him at the Dean's office - OWW!"

"You idiot, I wasn't talking about that!" Julia snapped at the Japanese man, smacking him in the head. "What I meant is that I saw him staring in front of the dorms earlier." She looked back at the slate-haired Russian. "You think I didn't notice? Just because I was cursing some idiot in my Psychology class doesn't mean that I'm not paying attention around me. And anyway… you pretty much have to be wary around here… it's mandatory."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And why is it mandatory?"

Just as Julia was about to tell him, Takao just noticed the book Max was carrying and exclaimed,

"Wait Max, isn't that the book Rei had earlier?"

"Yeah… why you ask?"

Takao gave a confused look at took the object from the blond. "You mean he's done already? But he only got that out of the library before the lunch bell rang! Not to mention this thing probably has four hundred pages! And that's NOT including all of the footnotes!" Instead of walking towards the library, he ran to the dorms, ignoring the Max and Julia's warnings.

"Is he stupid? Didn't Rei _emphasized_ to that idiot that he's going to take nap and doesn't want to be disturbed?" Julia said, gesturing at the Japanese man while talking to the blond.

Max gave an apologetic smile to her and Kai, and ran after the blue-haired man, yelling, "TAKAO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BOTHER REI REMEMBER! COME BACK HERE!"

The Spanish girl sighed exasperatingly and motioned the slate-haired youth, who has been watching the whole time, and started to walk faster. "Let's go… as tame and innocent Rei is, he'll bite Kinomiya's head off if he didn't get his rest." And right before Kai could say that he doesn't care and that he would pretty much want to be alone for the rest of the years he's going to stay here, Julia grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him towards the boy's dorm.

Meanwhile in a certain dorm room, Rei slept peacefully in his bed after staying up late all week, preparing for that upcoming Physics test that he was supposed to have earlier today but ended up having it cancelled instead. He rolled around a bit, oblivious to the impending _doom_ that will come knocking to the door.

_End Chapter Two_

* * *

**Crystal: **And thus ends chapter two! -grins- Anyway... I'm in a hurry. THANKS SO MUCH for those who reviewed! I'm sorry that I couldn't do that 'Thanks' thingy because I'm in a hurry... really sorry! -bows-

Don't forget to review!


End file.
